


Shot in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy AU.  Jack is in LA to find the mysterious Crime Lord, Dark.  He doesn’t expect to meet Mark, an extremely friendly man in his new apartment complex, whom he immediately likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

“Ma-ark.”

The name came out in the smallest of squeaks, before the hand wrapped around his throat squeezed tighter, cutting off his words and air completely. His mouth hung open in a useless gasp for breath, his hands scrambling at the arm pinning him against the wall. Panic bubbled up in his mind. Oh god he was going to die; he was going to be killed.

Jack’s mind reeled, trying to remember his training like grasping at straws with sweaty palms. Nothing came to him. All he could think of was that Mark was choking him. Mark was trying to murder him. The man that he’d grown to love, and who loved him in return, was trying to kill him.

“This is going to be for both our own good.” There was no trace of the kindness he was so familiar with. Mark’s voice was cold, and for the first time Jack believed that this same man could really be the one he’d been hunting for months now.

Screw that noise.

Desperately he kicked out.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sean—no, he was Jack now—looked down at address scrawled on the paper, and back to his GPS. As if the addresses wouldn’t match up; as if he didn’t check it a million times before getting the rental car after leaving LAX. Of course this was the right place, if the information he’d been given was correct. Which it must be. He wouldn’t expect anything less from the IICPB, the organization that he worked for.

It was just… he didn’t expect the leader of a massive crime ring in LA to allegedly live in such a nice complex.

When he received the assignment, along with his fake identity for his time in Los Angeles, he honestly expected to be spending his next few years living in a decrepit apartment building, with paper thin walls and infested with cockroaches. This was a nice place, the grass out front a deep lush green, mowed down in such a way that Jack honestly wouldn’t mind flopping down and bathing out in the warm California sun.

He exited the car, pulling out his bags from the trunk. The apartment was apparently already furnished, missing just a bed but until he could get one then he didn’t really mind crashing on his couch. For a second he felt his heart soar in his chest, like this was a fresh start for him. A new place, and a new life. He knew he had to keep in mind that he was here to search for the infamous Los Angeles crime lord, Dark, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy his assignment at the same time.

As he made his way through the lobby, the elevator doors slid open and one of the residents stepped out. It was a young man, probably about Jack’s age with a mess of dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that reminded him of hot chocolate on a cold rainy day. When he caught sight of Jack, a bright smile lit up his expression, and he quickened his pace, meeting the Irishman halfway.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. Have you just moved in?” The man’s voice was surprisingly deep, like velvet on his ears. Immediately Jack liked him.

Jack returned the smile. It was easy; this man’s grin was infectious. “Yep! Your new awesome neighbor is right here. My name’s Jack,” he said, adjusting his grip on the bags so that he could hold his hand out for the other man.

The other shook it. “I’m Mark. Nice to meet you Jack,” he said. His grip was firm, warm, and Jack could tell that this was a very confident man. “Need some help?”

Normally Jack would politely refuse. He was perfectly capable of going up to his room on his own. But he had to get in with the residents somehow, and this was a perfect opportunity just handed to him on a silver platter. “Yeah sure, sounds good,” he said, smiling widely as he handed over one of the lighter bags. “I’m up on the third floor.”

“So am I!” Jack didn’t think it was worth getting excited over, but Mark was positively beaming about it as they headed back over to the elevator and the third floor. “Looks like we’re gonna be neighbors.”

Hopefully Mark wasn’t the sort of guy to have loud sex every night. Jack might not go to sleep in a timely manner every night, but he still needed some sleep.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Jack leaning back against the wall of the elevator, gritting his teeth against the feeling of it going up… and refusing to think about how high they might be. It wasn’t until they reached their destination, and they stepped out of the elevator, that Mark said, “So, are you from Ireland or something?”

Oh yeah, Jack had almost forgotten how strong his accent was. He grinned sheepishly, nodding in affirmation. “Yep. Irish born and raised. What about you? I mean, obviously you aren’t Irish, but like where are you from?”

“Ohio. I mean, I was actually born in Hawaii, but I grew up in Ohio. Came to California just a couple of years ago actually,” Mark answered, with another grin of his—it seemed as if the other man did a lot of those, not that Jack was complaining.

“Hm, cool.” How long ago had Dark first appeared? He racked his brain, trying to remember. It was in one of his folders somewhere. Was it a couple of years ago? Did it match up? He wasn’t sure.

Internally Jack shook himself. It could very well be a coincidence anyway. There were plenty of residents in the apartment complex. Really, what were the chances that the very first person he came across would be the very one that he was sent to take down? That’d be a stroke of luck that Jack didn’t trust.

Anyway, Mark seemed like a nice enough guy. He couldn’t imagine him murdering a person in cold blood.

“Here it is,” he announced as they came across his apartment. He fished around for his keys in his pocket, pulling them out with a grin of triumph. “And here we go! Thanks for your help! I’m sure I’ll see you around a bunch!”

Mark nodded, setting Jack’s bag down in the hall. “Yeah, see you around man! It was great to meet you.” And they parted ways, Jack dragging his stuff into his new apartment and Mark heading shortly down the hall to his own place, tossing a cheerful smile and farewell. Jack paused just long enough to see Mark disappear into the adjacent apartment, confirming for himself that they were neighbors.

No way in hell such a friendly, cheerful man was Dark.


End file.
